Have Yourself a Very Channy Christmas
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Sonny and Chad spend Christmas together in Georgia, where Chad's family is from.  Channy!  They are together in the beginning.  Please REVIEW! For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With a Chadmas Contest.  I don't own SWAC!  Happy Holidays to all! :D


**Hey everyone! Just another one-shot for all of my one-shot lovers! Please review! And to everyone who does not celebrate Christmas, like me, please still enjoy this story. I love you all…ENJOY! Review! (By the way…to anyone who is new to my stories, in Sonny With a Chance of Orlando, my currently in-progress multi-chap, Chad has a fifteen year old sister named Tiffany, twelve year old twin brother and sister Alex and Maya, and a seven year old sister named Joelle, who Chad sometimes calls Jo. Just so you understand, this story takes place during the holiday season after the conclusion of Sonny With a Chance of Orlando though it hasn't been concluded.) REVIEW! **

**Oh and there is a contest. Two lines in this story, which are bracketed, are in an episode of Sonny With a Chance. The first person to tell me the name of the episode will get a one-shot dedicated to them.**

**P.S. I have bolded Christmas carol names! :D **

(Sonny POV)

"Mom, please give my love to everyone," I asked, discussing her upcoming, and my upcoming, Christmas trip.

"Are you sure you can't make it to Wisconsin this year," my mom asked for the seventh time during _this_ conversation. She had asked me probably one hundred times since I told her I wouldn't be in Wisconsin this Christmas.

"I'm positive. Chad and I want to spend our first Christmas together in the same state," I explained again.

"I have an idea! Invite Chad to come with us to Wisconsin," my mom said, getting her hopes up for nothing.

"Mom, Chad and I have discussed this. We discussed both Wisconsin and Georgia. We'll be in Wisconsin next year. Chad _has_ to be in Georgia this year," I explained.

"Why?"

"I was in the room with Chad when he was on the phone with his parents. He shouted into the phone, '**I'll be home for Christmas **this year!' Apparently, he hasn't been to Georgia, where his family is from, for five years. Every year he has had a different girlfriend and they always sucker him into going to their house, even when he always promises to be home."

"Can't he be home next year?"

"Mom, I've been in Wisconsin for Christmas every year since I was born," I retorted.

"Fine…I bring all of your gift back for you after break," she said giving in. At that same moment, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Chad: Just got my sibling's wish lists. You up for a little shopping with me?**

**Sonny: Of course!**

**Chad: I'm outside your apartment building.**

**Sonny: Be right out ;)**

"Mom, I'm going out," I said, getting up to grab my black and pink North Face.

"What? Where? Who are you going out with," Mom asked.

"What: I am going out. Where: Shopping who knows where. With who: Chad," I said, running out the door before she could stop me.

I got downstairs and Chad was waiting. We out to various stores and got each one of Chad's sibling one of the things on their wish list. We got Tiffany a fourth generation Ipod Touch. Then we got Maya 'Just Dance 2' for her Wii. Chad had told me that Maya was a dancer and loved games like 'Dance Dance Revolution' and 'Just Dance'. For Alex, we got him a Ripstik "G" Caster Board. The last gift was got was for Joelle. In the end, Chad and I decided to get her a penguin Pillow Pet. **(A/N I have one…SO CUTE!)** We picked out cute wrapping for all of the gifts and then Chad dropped me back off at my house. It was December 21 and we were leaving in two days to fly to Georgia together.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Great job this year to all of you and I hope you all enjoy your holiday break and enjoy seeing your families. Also, under your assigned seats, there is a gift bag with something that was on your wish list. Thanks for the great year! We'll see you back here on January 3rd," Mr. Condor announced as some of the smaller shows got up and started dancing to the music in the background. Confetti popped from overhead tubes.

Mr. Condor had called all of the stars into the social hall for a farewell-to-the-year party. Everyone was seated by show.

Anyone who already hadn't reached under their seats for their gifts did and proceeded to unwrap them.

Tawni was given a case of fifteen sticks of Coco Moco Coco lipstick. Nico and Grady each got a video game that they both wanted. Zora got more spy equipment. When I looked under my seat, nothing was there.

"What did you get? Mr. Condor granted _Mackenzie Falls_ an hour long episode," Chad exclaimed, coming over.

"Nothing. There's nothing here," I said.

"_No one_ gives you nothing…come with me," Chad said pulling me towards Mr. Condor.

"Chad, don't do anything drastic that could get us both fired," I pleaded.

"It's fine," he said.

When we made it to Mr. Condor, our boss was smiling.

"What can I do for you two," Mr. Condor asked.

"I have a complaint," Chad said.

"_How?_ I gave your number one request."

"An hour long episode was your first request," I asked.

He nodded and said, "I am perfectly happy with what I got. My complaint is that Sonny didn't get anything."  
"Sonny, everything on your list was stuff like 'world peace' and 'an end to world hunger'. I may have power but I don't have that much power. Whenever you want something _purchasable _or _grantable_, come to me and I will get you it," Mr. Condor apologized.

"Really Sonny? World peace and an end to world hunger," Chad asked.

I slapped his arm and dragged him away.

"When is this 'party' over," I asked.

"Pretty soon. Would you like to leave now," Chad asked.

"Sure…after you wish my friends a merry Christmas," I said and he groaned but walked over anyways.

"Hey Randoms! **Have yourself a merry **_**little **_**Christmas**," he said and walked back.

"See! That wasn't so bad," I said.

"That was almost as painful as going to see Zora's 'Giraffes on Ice'…_show_," he winced.

"You excited for Georgia," I asked, making conversation on our way to my dressing room when I finally got him to walk.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Zac Efron's family is from Las Vegas, Nevada, not Atlanta, Georgia. He gets to go home to a vacation spot when I get to go home to a crowded city that isn't a _normal _vacation destination.

["Maybe I should be dating Efron then," I said, teasing him.

"Don't even joke about that," he said opening the door to my dressing room.]

We sat on Tawni's tiger striped and Chad leaned in and kissed me. When I realized he wasn't planning on pulling away any time soon, I pulled back.

"Are you trying to make this a make-out session," I asked.

"What? To the best of my knowledge, making-out with someone who isn't related to you is completely legal," Chad whined.

"You've made out with someone related to you?"

"Not important," he whispered and pulled me back in.

"EW! Now I have to burn the whole dressing room. Hopefully you two will be in it when I do it," Tawni groaned.

"Tawni, it is my dressing room too so I have the right to do whatever in here. Also, I never threaten to burn the dressing room when you are in here with some boy," I retorted.

"Yeah, well in my case it is some boy, not Chad Dylan _Pooper_."

Chad rolled his eyes and said, "I'll see you later." Then he gave me a small peck on the lips and walked out.

"You are so _rude_," I said.

"Thank you," she said and walked out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a very **silent night**. I was just sitting in the apartment and I knew nothing would make the following morning, the morning Chad and I would take off for Georgia, come any faster. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the silence. I looked at the clock; 10:15 p.m. Who would be outside my apartment after 10 o'clock? I grabbed an umbrella for defense, opening the door and opened it into the 'visitor'.

"Ow," a familiar voice said.

"Chad? What are you doing here? It is 10:15 at night," I pointed out.

"I know. My mom and dad left half an hour ago for Georgia and they told me they didn't want me in the house alone. They probably think I'll burn the house down but they told me to come and stay with someone else for the night. You mind if I sleep on your couch tonight? I have my bags packed for our trip and I brought extra clothes for tonight. Please," he asked, turning on the charm.

_Crap! He knows me too well. I can't even say no. His hair is perfectly smoothed, like always, his smile is full blast, and his clear ocean blue eyes are smoldering. I hate it when he does that…and yet I love it almost as much as I love him._

"Sure. Why not…but you do know I am then sleeping in my room," I said.

"You usually sleep on the couch?"

"It's comfortable."

"Okay then," Chad said, relaxing, probably worrying about his back on the couch.

"Let me just check with my mom about you," I said and ran back to my mom's room. She was reading a book in bed.

"Mom, Chad is here and is wondering if he can sleep on our couch tonight. I promise I'll be in my room…can he stay," I asked.

"Yes. I trust you to be responsible. I also trust you to keep Chad and his possible urges under control," she said.

"Thanks! 'Night," I said, running out.

"So," Chad asked.

"You're clear. Set your space up but make sure that you don't go to Chad Dylan Cooper on it…even if you _are_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Just remember that you need to clean it all up before we leave for the airport tomorrow," I reminded him.

He nodded and started setting up. I sat with him and watched a little television. When my eyes could no longer stay open, I said goodnight, kissed him, and then went to my room and fell asleep within minutes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of Chad's hairdryer woke me the next morning. It was 6:30 which meant that I had an hour and a half to get ready before we had to head to L.A.X. It also meant that my mom had left half an hour before to go to L.A.X. for her early flight to Wisconsin.

I walked out of my bedroom at the same time that Chad walked out of the bathroom; he was wearing nothing but boxers.

"That's a nice look for you," I said and walked around him. I went into the bathroom and did all of the normal things. I walked out of the bathroom and Chad was fully dressed in a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his black leather jacket.

I ignored it and went to get dressed. I decided on a simple green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled my one-and-a-half inch heeled boots on and put my jewelry on. Then, I walked out of my bedroom when my hair was done and relaxed to the sound of my heels against the wood.

Chad looked at me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly. I looked at my watch and it read 7:20.

"Come help me with breakfast," I said and he followed me into the kitchen. He and I successfully made eggs; two scrambled and two sunny-side up. We ate them and then headed off to the airport. We got through security and then to the gate and loaded the plane.

o0o0o0o0o0o

We landed in Atlanta, Georgia and went to baggage claim. We grabbed our luggage and Chad went to get a rental car. When he pulled up in it, I loaded the luggage and then we drove off to the Cooper residence.

When we got there, his family, bundled up in coats, came running out to greet us. Tiffany, Maya, Alex, and Joelle all gave me a hug and Nicolette Cooper, Chad's mother, ran up to me and hugged me as well. Mrs. Cooper back up into a man's arms. This man looked exactly like Chad; it had to be Chad's father.

"Hi! My name is Sonny," I introduced myself.

"You actually think that I don't know that? Chad talks about you all the time and Joelle watches _So Random!_ every day. I'm Cameron…Cameron Dylan Cooper. You can call me Cameron or Mr. Cooper. Just don't call ma Mr. _Dylan_ Cooper. Only Chad does that. It bugs me when people think that just because my son has a big enough ego to ask to be called by both his middle and last name that I want to be referred to in the same way," Mr. Cooper said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cooper. I promise I will not call you Mr. Dylan Cooper. I never even gave Chad that," I swore.

He smiled and helped get Chad's and my luggage out of the car. We got inside and settled in. I took in the scent of Christmas spirit and it felt just like Wisconsin. I knew that I wished I was there with my family and friends but I was glad I was with Chad.

We all sat around and spoke for a little and then Joelle came running downstairs.

"Where are the crayons, Chad," she shouted, "I want to write a letter to Santa!"

Chad shrugged to me and then went and got crayons from a cabinet.

"How about some pie a la peaches," Mrs. Cooper asked from the kitchen. I think Chad's grandmother got up to help Mrs. Cooper with the pie and they distributed it to everyone.

As it neared 9:00, Joelle came down again and asked for cookies and milk for Santa. As Chad got up again, I said no.

"Joelle, don't give him cookies and milk. Back in Wisconsin we never did. We always gave him cookies and _soda_," I explained and she smiled and asked for soda. Chad chuckled and got the requested items. Chad brought me upstairs to the spare bedroom I would be sleeping in. It was nice and cozy, just like home.

"It's Christmas Eve…wish for something," Chad said.

"I wish for a **white Christmas**. But there it goes. I know it isn't going to happen. They aren't even calling for snow tonight," I sighed.

"You never know," Chad said.

I looked down at my watch and then up in the air. _Yes! Just in time! Wait…are all of the Coopers that perfect with timing?_

"Um…Chad look up," I said.

He listened and a perfect mistletoe was hanging right above us.

"How did that get there? I wonder," he asked sarcastically, grabbing a step stool and pushing the tile up to reveal Joelle, Tiffany, Alex, and Maya, holding the mistletoe with a string.

"Good try guys. Abandon ship," I called. Chad looked at me.

"Yes…I set this up," I responded before he asked.

"Why? I would have kissed you like there was mistletoe even without it," he said and pulled me in for a Christmas kiss…one I would never forget.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window. The ground was covered in fluffy white snow. _My wish had come true! Take that weather people!_ I quick got myself ready for the day and got dressed and then opened the door to the room.

I went to smell the Christmas spirit again but I only smelt smoke. I ran downstairs and Chad and his family were sitting around the fireplace. All I could see were **chestnuts roasting on an open fire**.

"Oh good! Sonny's awake. Now we can start opening Santa's presents," Joelle yelled and they put the fire out and gathered around the tree.

Though Joelle was very cute and seemed calm, inside of her home, she was as hyper as Tawni was 'pretty'. **(A/N I do think Tawni is pretty and from my mind, so does Sonny… she is just quoting Tawni.)**

Chad jumped in front of his youngest sibling and picked her up.

"Easy, Jo! Everyone is going to get their presents. Let's first get the presents from Santa and then we'll do the presents from me and Sonny," Chad said.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper bent down and found four boxes and an envelope. They distributed the various gifts throughout their kids, Chad getting the envelope.

"Okay, so this year, we are starting the unwrapping with the youngest so Joelle, you're up," Mrs. Cooper said.

Joelle ripped open the wrapping paper and revealed a red box. She squealed and lifted the lid to show a Kit Kittredge American Girl doll lying peacefully in the box.

Joelle screamed a little and said, "Thank you, Santa."

"Alex you're next," Mr. Cooper instructed.

I looked at Alex's box; it was huge! He started opening it gently and revealed a box with a picture of a beautiful acoustic guitar.

"Thanks, Santa," he said, obviously acting like he still believed in Santa, just for Joelle's sake.

"Maya," Mrs. Cooper said.

Maya had a very small gift. She looked kind of disappointed, knowing that she wasn't getting what she asked for. When all of the wrapping paper was removed, a small jewelry box appeared and she lifted the lid. Her eyes lit up and her hands shot to her ears. After about a minute and a half, her previous earrings were out and were newly replaced with a pair of diamond studs.

Tiffany, without having to be reminded, started opening her gift. She received a bottle of Juicy Couture perfume.

Finally, Chad slit his envelope open and revealed two fifty dollar Itunes gift cards. He winked in his parents' direction and then started to pull our gifts out from under the tree and distributed them.

"Tiff, now you start," Mrs. Cooper said and Tiffany started to unwrap the small package.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you _so _much," she said starting to flaunt her new fourth generation Ipod touch already.

Maya, with her finger already under the paper, ripped the paper off and shrilled and showed everyone that she had gotten 'Just Dance 2'.

"Thanks you guys," she said, smile wide.

Alex started pulling his paper off and smiled.

"Yes! The Ripstik 'G' Caster Board I've been wanting," he exclaimed.

Finally, Joelle started on her gift. She hugged the penguin Pillow Pet when she got it out of its paper.

"There we go. All of the gifts are gone," I said.

"Not quite," Chad said, reaching under the tree to reveal a small box.

"Merry Christmas," he said, handing me the box.

I was surprised that he got me a gift even though we were dating. I opened it and a jewelry box was there. I looked him in the eyes, worrying about what he got me. He didn't take the box from me and his position didn't switch from stand up to one knee, so I thought that it was safe to open. I flipped the lid open to reveal the most beautiful necklace. It was a 24 karat gold heart necklace with several diamonds encrusted into one side. **(A/N A picture of the necklace is on my profile if you would like to see it.) **I looked up at him, tears starting to leak from my eyes.

"How did you afford this," is all I could manage.

"Please, Sonny. I am the greatest actor of the generation…how could I _not_ afford it," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we pulled away, he took the box, removed the necklace, and fastened it around my neck.

"There. Now you'll always have a piece of CDC's heart with you," he said.

"Thank you," I said and Mr. Cooper had reached under the tree.

"Oops, looks like we forgot one," Mr. Cooper said when he stood up.

"And it's a gift from Santa…for you, Sonny," Mrs. Cooper said, handing me an envelope.

I took it, shocked, and slit the seal. I pulled out two thick pieces of paper. I read them over; they were plane tickets for a flight that left at 11:30, in two hours. They were tickets to…WISCONSIN!

"Oh my god! Santa gave me tickets to fly to Wisconsin to be with my family on Christmas! Why are there two," I asked, mind blown.

"Allow me to take the guess that the other one is for me," Chad said. We ran upstairs and into the spare room. I started to pack up my things and he helped me.

"Go pack up your stuff," I said.

"My suitcase was packed last night after you fell asleep," he said continuing to help me.

The minute my bag was packed, we bid his family goodbye and sped off the airport.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chad threw a fit when I insisted on driving us to the house. He got over it when we finally got to my old home. Chad and I walked up to the front door and I rang the bell. My grandmother answered the door.

"Ah," she screamed.

My mom came running to the door and when she saw me, she screamed as well.

"Sonny! What are you doing here," my mom asked, excitement pouring out of her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper got me two tickets out here to be with you all, one ticket for me, one for Chad," I explained and the two of us were pulled in.

My family was so excited to see me again and they had me open the gifts they had gotten me right there. I felt bad; I was opening all of these gifts in front of Chad and he was getting nothing. When I finished it all, I brought Chad out to the mall. We walked around and he found a jacket he wanted.

"Merry Christmas," I said after buying it.

His face softened and he forgave me for buying it, even though it was a gift.

We arrived back at my home after the sun had set. It had started snowing again and we walked to the door and opened it. My whole family was standing in the doorway.

"Sonny," my mom said, pointing to above our heads.

There, just like the night before, was mistletoe. Chad shrugged and kissed me under the falling white snow.

**How did you like it? Please review. And to everyone… Happy Holidays! :D Don't forget to enter the contest. First one wins. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
